naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Konan
Konan was a kunoichi from the Amegakure and a founding member of the original Akatsuki. After Yahiko's death, she was partnered with Nagato, who had since taken control of Akatsuki, and was the only member to call him by his name. After Nagato's death, Konan defected from the Akatsuki and became the de facto village head of Amegakure. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Angel *'Origin': Naruto *'Age': 35 *'Birthday': February 20 *'Classification': Human, Kunoichi, Missing-nin, Akatsuki Member, Former Amegakure Leader *'Gender': Female *'Height': 169.4 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 45.3 kg (99.8 lb) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Amber *'Hair Color': Blue *'Attire': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Konan was a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes are shown to be distinctive lines. She has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair since she was a child. Her facial expression was usually neutral, though usually protested or looked worried when Nagato performed a technique that would debilitate him. She wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning "white". She also wore orange nail polish. Although she never removed her Akatsuki mantle, it was revealed that underneath it she wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the organization's standard color scheme. Personality Konan was smart, stoic, calm, and level-headed much like her partner, Nagato. As a child, she was bright, compassionate, and relatively cheerful, in comparison to Yahiko's tough attitude and Nagato's sensitivity. However, the traumatic events since then have led her to become a very serious person, and she never spoke during Akatsuki meetings. Nevertheless, she has always placed the safety of her team-mates above her own. Konan had romantic feelings towards Yahiko, which were reciprocated. She did seem to be more empathetic than most other Akatsuki members, as she appeared sad whenever she was reminded of her past. She also expressed a great deal of loyalty and courtesy to Pain, doing his bidding without question, looking out for his well-being and always having complete faith in his abilities. She acted as an intermediary between Pain and Amegakure, the villagers having given her the title "God's Angel", because with her paper wings activated, she resembles one. She had the ability to read Pain's emotions without him facially expressing them, presumably as a result of having known him for so long. As soon as Tobi ordered Pain to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, she could tell right away that there was something about the order that very much upset her emotionally deadened partner. After Nagato's sacrifice, Konan becomes fiercely adamant to protect Naruto Uzumaki, the person Nagato entrusted his mission of world peace to, even going as far as to proclaim all of Ame's loyalty to him. She was equally fierce in defending Nagato's remains from Tobi going as far as to prepare herself for suicidal attacks against him if it meant protecting Nagato and Naruto from him. History Plot Abilities Paper Ninjutsu: Even as a child, Konan had shown a natural talent for origami and even developed it into her fighting style, able to infuse her chakra with it and develop paper ninjutsu. This form of art caught the attention of Sasori by the time they fought. She had created a unique transformation technique called Shikigami Dance, which turned her entire body and clothing into thousands of sheets of paper, which she could control at will and form into any shape or color. To travel long distances, she could fold them into butterflies or planes for powered flight. To attack, she hardened the sheets to the point where they were as hard as steel and folded them into arrows, spears, and shuriken. She could also restrain opponents by blanketing them in sheets, thus restricting their movements and asphyxiating them. Befitting (and likely inspiring) her title as Angel, the papers could also form large wings for further weaponry, though she was capable of hovering without them. She could also make chakram-like weapons to attack foes and, was skilled enough to make two and control them with great ease using them to corner her targets from opposing ends. *'Shikigami Dance': Using her high origami and ninjutsu skills, Konan is able turn her body and clothing into numerous sheets of paper. She can control and reshape every part of her body at will, making such forms as weapons for attack, butterflies for spying, paper airplanes for quick transport, or simply covering her enemy in sheets of paper, restricting and asphyxiating them. She can also hide exploding tags amongst her papers for a deadly surprise. She can easily fly and hover in her paper form and her occasional wings are little more than a decoration. *'Paper Rain Jutsu': After forming large wings made of paper, Konan with take to the sky and fire a storm of many sharp kunai-like paper blades down upon a target. *'Paper Clone Jutsu': By taking advantage of her ability to manipulate paper, Konan can create a duplicate of herself made form her own chakra-infused paper that can be controlled remotely. *'Paper Shuriken': By transfering her chakra in to a sheet of paper, Konan can alter the hardness and sharpness of the paper and form it in to the shape of a shuriken. *'Paper Chakram': This technique is formed by combining a large quantity of paper sheets in to a solid, sharp ring. The chakram is in turn thrown like a disk and spins rapidly towards its target. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Former Amegakure Shinobi Category:Missing-nin Category:Akatsuki Category:Naruto Characters Category:Antagonists